Le Mec Dans L'ascenseur
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Tous les matins, je croise ce mec dans l'ascenseur et tous les matins, je me dis qu'il est parfait. Courte romance entre les frères winchester écrite un peu vite fait mais dont j'aimais beaucoup l'idée de base.


Voilà trois semaines que j'étais dans cette entreprise, et comme tous les matins, après avoir garé mon bébé - une Chevrolet impala de 1967, un petit bijou américain - je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur. Il était là, un beau brun, je n'avais aucune idée de son nom, du son de sa voix ou de son rôle dans la société, mais j'aimais le voir ici tous les jours, déjà il était bel homme je l'admet, surtout il me donnait le sourire, comme si je le connaissais depuis ma naissance.

On se retrouvait - mon brun et moi - seul, je prenais un instant pour mieux le détailler. Une stature imposante, des épaules larges et musclées, une tête de plus que moi, un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, un corps à tomber et des yeux particulièrement profond, des putains d'yeux vert-noisette hypnotisant, doux, agréable, angélique, divin. Il m'offrit un sourire et sortait à son tour.

"J'ai un problème avec ce mec... "

Je finissais ma journée plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, avec un peu de chance je le croiserais encore une fois dans l'ascenseur. Bingo, je tombais sur son beau polo jaune poussin.

-Bonjours.

Il me répondit d'un regard angélique.

-Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais, vous croyez aux fantômes ?

Sa voix grave me provoqua une sensation plus qu'étrange dans le ventre, du désir, de la peur, entre autre. Je m'appliquais cependant à être le plus distant possible. Il semblait déçut et ça me brisais le cœur, la porte métallique s'ouvrit, gâchant ce moment divin. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma voiture, troublé par cette entrevu.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je posais mes bras sur la barrière de mon balcon, une étoile filante passa dans le ciel. A cette occasion, il fallait faire un veux non ?

"J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler."

Rebelote, lui, moi, l'ascenseur. J'étais content, aujourd'hui j'étais parti de mon bureau vers 20 h, il n'y avait presque personne dans le bâtiment, mais il était quand même là. La lumière ce mis à grésiller, une violente secousse parcourra la machine.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Je l'avoue - avec un peu de honte - être enfermer n'étais pas une passion dévorante chez moi. En temps normal il me suffisait de penser très fort à autre chose, je calmais avec un raisonnement logique simple mais là, mon cerveau partait en sucette.

-Wow, calmez-vous, c'est juste une petite panne.

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, provoquant une réaction contraire à celle escomptée, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je soufflais en rythme et glissais jusqu'au sol.

-Bon, on risque de passer un bon bout de temps ensemble.

-Quoi ?!

-Il n'y à plus personne dans le bâtiment, on est payé à l'heure, il y a que nous pour rester aussi tard... Et il n'y a ni réseaux, ni Wi-Fi.

-Et merde.

-Surement pour me rassurer- il me fit la conversation, comme moi, il était arrivé i peu près un mois, sa petite amie l'avait quitté à cette date et il souhaitait ici recommencer ça vie.

-Désolé mec, pourquoi elle t'as largué ?

-C'est de ma faute, je n'ai jamais assumé mon homosexualité alors elle voulait m'aider à partir dans une ville où je pourrais être qui je voulais. Disons que je suis enfin libre.

-Je comprends, ma mère à refuse de me parler depuis mon coming-out, mais si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas un instant.

Bon, oui c'était un mensonge, mais il fallait bien qu'il comprenne qu'on était du même bord. Son aveux avait comme éclairé la pièce, ça me paraissais si évident maintenant, je n'avais jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un, homme ou femme et toute ma vie n'avait tournée qu'autour de moi-même. Il semblait heureux - et un peu surpris - de mon propre aveux. Je posais ma tête dans son cou, usant de ma phobie comme bouclier, sa main commença lentement à caresser ma taille marquée par la musculation intensive.

-Je déteste un peu moins les ascenseurs qu'avant.

-Claustrophobie ?

-Je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans un placard par ma sœur quand j'étais petit.

Le sommeil venait tenter de me prendre, je relevais un peu la tête pour le combattre, ne souhaitant que cet instant cesse.

-Tu vas te décider à m'embrasser un jour ?

Malgré l'assurance de ma voix, je ressemblais à un ados tremblant avant sa première fois. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, il cella nos lèvres d'un baiser chaste d'enfant en souriant. D'une main j'envoyais valser ma veste trop contraignante, de l'autre, je passais sou son polo. Notre baiser devenait plus sauvage, sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne, j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus...

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieux aux cheveux blancs, un peu gros et un brun plutôt pas mal, aux impressionnants yeux bleus qui semblaient choqués par le spectacle devant eux.

-Oh mon dieu merci, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Le plus vieux passa ses doigts sur nos fronts et... OH BORDEL ! Pourquoi Sam et moi nous étions retrouvés dans cette situation plus que glauque ?! Ce que j'avais pensé, ce que je lui avait

-Putain Dean ! C'était quoi ça ?

-Tu plaisante ?! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier !

-Parce que tu me l'as demandé !

-Je pense que la faute est partagée... argumenta le vieux qui devait être un de ces enculés d'anges - c'est fou ce que je les déteste - qui avait perdu toute la méprise de son espèce à cause du choc.

Je caressais un instant mes lèvres, il était doux ce baiser quand même...

Je me plantais devant Castiel pour quelques explications. Il se tourna un peu gêné mais ne refusa pas de répondre.

-Quand un ange crée un monde parallèle et y enferme un humain, il arrive que si ses veux sont très fort, ils se réalisent. Dans ce cas vos prières se sont manifestées par cette panne d'ascenseur.

-Attend, nos ? Qu'est-ce qu'a souhaité Sam ?

-C'est mieux que tu ne le sache pas...

Derrière la porte, Sam Winchester esquissa un sourire et parti se coucher, son frère le suivant de loin. Comme par hasard, Castiel leur avaient trouvé une maison à l'isolation sonore parfaite...


End file.
